Sarah Meade ou l'avènement de Venus
by AudreyVanHeemstra
Summary: "Sous sa cloche, l'hyppocactus semblait frôler l'hystérie, sautant de plus en plus haut tout en se heurtant aux parois de verre ce qui m'amenait à me demander comment un végétal pouvait avoir l'air si menaçant". Voici L'histoire de Sarah Meade, Serpentarde de 7éme année. Rabastan/OC; Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

Je fixais attentivement l'animal ou plante qui se trouvait sous la cloche de verre en face de moi en me demandant pour la millième fois comment les cours de Botanique allaient pouvoir nous être utiles un jour. Mon voisin de classe et partenaire depuis le début de l'année, Eric McGreggor, un Poufsouffle de septième année, semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Sous sa cloche, l'hyppocactus semblait frôler l'hystérie, sautant de plus en plus haut en se heurtant aux parois de verre ce qui m'amenait à me demander comment un végétal pouvait avoir l'air si menaçant. La consigne de Madame Bavette était simple, se saisir de l'infâme végétal, lui couper les racines, en extraire un précieux liquide et le remettre sous sa cloche. _Enfantin si on occulte le fait que cette chose à des dents._

-Eric, je voudrais sincèrement que tu te ressaisisses, je n'ai que très moyennement envie d'avoir _encore_ un D en botanique, murmurais-je en lui secouant le bras.

J'étais une élève plutôt moyenne pour ne pas dire mauvaise et je n'avais d'aptitudes particulières dans aucune matière du coup, j'essayais tant bien que mal de maintenir ma moyenne générale autour de A, ce qui représentait déjà un exploit en soi.

McGreggor était sans doute, et c'était bien ma veine, le seul Poufsouffle qui n'avait littéralement aucune prédisposition pour la botanique, pire, il semblait posséder une aversion profonde pour l'ensemble des végétaux du monde magique. _Pour sa défense, lesdits végétaux ressemblent d'avantage à des dragons menaçants qu'à de tranquilles orchidées._

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la serre de Poudlard et ce en raison des températures inhabituellement élevées de ce mois d'octobre. Eric suait à grosses gouttes et il me fallait des trésors de patience pour ne pas lui jeter un sort.

-J'ai aucune envie de toucher ce truc, Sarah, je préfère avoir un T plutôt que de me retrouver à l'infirmerie, cracha-t-il de manière peu poufsoufflienne. _Dans ce cas…_

-Écoute McGreggor, si tu ne te débrouilles pas pour sortir ce truc de sa cloche, je te jure que tu finiras quand même à l'infirmerie mais pas à cause de cet hyppotruc, sifflais-je.

Eric me regarda un instant l'air dubitatif, il faut dire que de tous les élèves de Serpentard, j'étais loin d'être la plus effrayante mais il fallait avouer que dans ce domaine, la concurrence était rude, surtout dans mon année et un simple regard en direction de la table d'Avery et de Wilkes suffit à me le confirmer. Il prit une grande inspiration et enfila ses gants en me jetant un dernier regard qui oscillait entre la haine et la peur. j'ajustais mes lunettes et fis un signe de la tête à ce pauvre Eric qui ne réagit pas. Alors que je soulevais lentement la cloche de verre, l'hyppocactus nous fixa un court instant et poussa un cri strident avant de sauter au visage de mon voisin qui s'écroula au sol en hurlant.

-Par Merlin! Hurlais-je sans être en mesure de faire quoique ce soit

Madame Bavette débarqua de nulle part et d'un geste vif, dégaina sa baguette et libéra le le malheureux Poufsouffle. Ce dernier avait le visage en sang et il avait l'air tétanisé, il faut dire que ni lui ni moi ne pensions que l'espèce de monstre à racines avait une telle détente. _C'est typiquement le genre d'info qui n'est jamais indiqué dans les manuels._

Tandis que j'aidais mon cher partenaire à se relever en ignorant l'ensemble des regards moqueurs des autres élèves de ma classe, le professeur s'approcha de nous de sa démarche lourde. Madame Bavette, jeune femme un peu rondouillarde à la quarantaine bien tassée, donnait l'illusion d'être un océan de douceur et de compréhension, en réalité, elle me vouait une véritable aversion et je n'avais absolument pas besoin d'exceller en divination pour savoir qu'elle n'allait certainement pas nous complimenter.

-Mademoiselle Meade, veuillez accompagner Monsieur McGreggor à l'infirmerie, déclara calmement notre cher professeur sans même nous adresser un regard.

J'agrippais McGreggor par le bras en le tirant hors de la classe quand Madame Bavette nous stoppa dans notre élan:

-Oh, et je vous donne un T à tous les deux pour manquement évident aux consignes de sécurité dont vous auriez été au courant, Mademoiselle Meade, si vous n'étiez pas arrivée en retard, ce pour quoi je n'enlèverai pas de point à Serpentard, inutile de me remercier, la vieille Bavette réajusta ses lunettes et ignora complètement ma mine offusquée.

Je sortis de la salle sans demander mon reste tout en trainant McGreggor le Poufsouffle qui avait semble-t-il complètement quitté notre réalité.

-J'imagine que tu sais où se trouve l'infirmerie ? Dis-je avec agressivité. _Depuis le temps que tu y vas, tu dois même y avoir un lit réservé à l'année._

Eric me détailla un instant et acquiesça avant de me tourner le dos sans demander son reste. Il faut dire que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, rentrer dans mon dortoir et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Je marchais rapidement en direction du donjon, mon esprit se repassant l'épisode pitoyable qui venait de se dérouler dans la serre. Je fulminais, j'étais en septième année et j'avais le sentiment que rien n'avait évolué et j'étais toujours celle qui me faisais ridiculiser et cours, le cancre de service, la bonne à rien. jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours pleinement assumé mais depuis cet été, je commençais sérieusement à appréhender mon avenir.

Contrairement à beaucoup de mes camarades Serpentard, je n'avais pas la chance de venir d'une famille aisée et puissante, j'étais certes issue d'une famille sang-pur mais en aucun cas membre des "28 sacrés". Les moyens de ma familles étaient relativement modestes, nous vivions correctement mais pas dans le faste et ma garde-robe était terriblement vide en comparaison des autres filles de mon année. Mon statut et ma médiocrité évidente avaient joué un rôle important dans mon impopularité car il fallait l'admettre, je n'avais que très peu d'amis.

Je pouvais donner l'impression de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais j'étais réellement en mauvaise posture. C'était bien simple, j'avais pour moi mon physique, et pour cela je remerciais Merlin tous les jours d'avoir hérité des traits de ma mère. Pour le reste, il fallait repasser. Comme ma grand-mère me décrivait si bien : _« Belle comme un ange, mais sotte comme un panier »._

Je marchais d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs sombres et humides des sous-sols du château qui étaient devenus, avec le temps, ma maison. Une fois devant un mur de pierres semblables aux autres, je murmurais le mot de passe et le mur coulissa, laissant entrevoir la salle commune. L'atmosphère y était glaciale mais il fallait admettre qu'elle était richement décorée avec, bien évidemment, comme couleur prédominante le vert émeraude. Je grimpais les marches me menant à mon dortoir avant de m'affaler sur mon lit tentant d'oublier au l'humiliation de ce matin. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que je ne me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée.

-Sarah, Sarah Meade ! Je reconnus la voix de ma meilleure amie, Amelia Nott, qui tentait visiblement de me réveiller. Je me redressais péniblement dans mon lit en dévisageant la jeune fille potelée qui se trouvait en face de moi.

Amelia Nott venait une riche famille de sorciers, membre des "28". D'ailleurs, elle était même cousine avec les Black. Elle faisait partie de la classe supérieure de notre maison mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, elle préférait rester avec moi. Elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire pour son avenir car contrairement à moi, c'était une bonne élève et même si elle ne l'était pas, son père lui offrirait le poste qu'elle voulait. Poste qu'elle n'occuperait que le temps de se marier avec un autre riche héritier sang-pur, le tout, savamment organisé par son père.

J'avais du mal à l'admettre tout haut, mais plus le temps passait plus je me sentais aigrie vis-à-vis des autres élèves de ma maison. J'avais la chance, _si on peut appeler ça une chance,_ d'être dans la même année que Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Geoffrey Mulciber, Antony Avery, Eléanore Parkinson, Isabella Greengrass, Augustus Roockwood et bien sûre, Evan Rosier. Ils venaient tous de très riches familles et leur avenir était tout tracé. Ils formaient un groupe que personne ne semblait pouvoir pénétrer à l'exception bien sûre se Severus Rogue. Ils restaient toujours ensemble, et pour cause, ils se connaissaient et se fréquentaient depuis leur plus jeune âge et avaient pour point commun un sentiment indiscutable de supériorité par rapport aux autres élèves.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je d'une voix las.

-L'heure d'aller déjeuner ! S'exclama Amelia d'une vois stridente qui me perça les oreilles. _Bon sang mais c'est inhumain, elle est issu du croisement avec un hyppocactus ou quoi._

Je sortis de mon lit avec lenteur ce qui sembla encore un peu plus agacer mon amie, pour mon plus grand bonheur bien sûre.

-Tu as fait très fort ce matin en cours, tu es en septième année, il faut que tu te ressaisisses Sarah.

J'avais horreur des leçons de morale et particulièrement quand mon interlocuteur avait raison sans compter que j'étais assez soucieuse comme cela concernant mon avenir.

-Oui, je sais, nous avons les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, gnagnagnagna. _Réponse très mature, Sarah._

-Fais comme tu veux, c'est juste ton avenir après tout… Me lança Nott visiblement lassée par mes comportements.

-On va manger, je meurs de faim, m'exclamais-je avec un enthousiasme suspect lorsque l'on connaissait mon appétit d'oiseau mais tout ce que je voulais en réalité c'était que cette conversation se termine au plus vite.

La grande salle était bien entendue bondée, Amelia et moi nous frayâmes un chemin jusqu'à la table de Serpentard qui se trouvait derrière celle de Gryffondor. J'étais consciente que ma triste réputation jouait pour moi et je pouvais sentir le regard pesant des garçons sur moi. Si une partie de moi trouvait cela flatteur et rassurant, j'étais consciente que cela n'était guère valorisant en réalité. Beaucoup me trouvaient arrogante pourtant, je n'avais que mon physique, c'était ma seule arme et j'avais appris à en jouer avec les années, ayant le sentiment que la séduction était sûrement le seul domaine dans lequel je n'étais pas complètement nulle... Et encore.

En passant, devant les "grands" de notre maison, je pouvais sentir le regard insistant d'Evan Rosier que je tentais au mieux d'ignorer. Il était incroyablement beau, incroyablement séduisant et pour cause, son seul rival à Poudlard lorsqu'il s'agissait de la gent féminine de cette école était Sirius Black, rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on savait qu'ils étaient cousins. J'avais fait l'erreur de lui céder l'année passée, malheureusement pour moi, j'étais vite devenue un nom sur un tableau de chasse long comme la barbe de Dumbledore. Cet épisode m'avait profondément attristé et humilié d'autant plus qu'Amelia m'avait raconté l'avoir entendu se vanter de ses ébats avec moi au cours d'unu soirée qui avait eu lieu chez ses parents l'été passé.

Les seules places de libre se trouvaient à côté de Severus Rogue et dans la mesure où Nott allait bientôt être plongée dans la Gazette du Sorcier et que Severus me considérait comme trop bête pour m'adresser la parole, le repas se déroulerait dans le silence le plus complet, non pas que cela me gênait particulièrement.

-Tu nous as offert un grand moment ce matin, Meade, dommage que tu sois partie si tôt. En entendant la voix dangereusement suave de Rosier, mon corps entier se crispa. Evan Rosier se tenait juste derrière moi, Avery à ses côtés. Il me fixait de ses yeux verts si perçants que j'avais le sentiment d'être nue face à lui.

-Que veux-tu Rosier, certains d'entre nous sont bien obligés de mettre un peu d'animation. _Mettre un peu d'animation ?! C'est tout ce que tu as en stock comme remarque._

-Oh Meade, le simple fait de te voir est un spectacle en soit, spectacle particulière affriolant du reste. Evan s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi et me murmurait à l'oreille. Chacune de ses paroles était électriques et m'envoyait une décharge dans tout mon corps. Ce qu'il disait était proprement insultant mais pour j'étais incapable de répondre. Avec le temps, et aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, j'avais finis par accepter l'idée que j'étais inférieure ou du moins, pas au niveau.

-Spectacle que tu te contenteras d'observer de loin, Rosier. Crachais-je avec véhémence en repensant à l'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait subir.

-C'est ce que l'on verra, amour. Rosier souleva délicatement mes cheveux et passa ses doigts le long de ma nuque avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

-Tu ne devrais vraiment pas le laisser te parler comme ça, Sarah, il joue avec toi et toi tu te laisses faire, tu devrais réagir avec plus de véhémence! Murmura Amelia en ignorant les regards en biais de Rogue.

Je regardais mon assiette, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Amelia avait raison, mais chaque fois que je souhaitais reprendre ma vie en main, je trouvais le moyen de me faire expulser de cours ou pire.


	2. Chapitre 2

D'accord, soit, je le reconnais volontiers, j'avais toujours eu du mal à résister à Evan Rosier et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je me trainais une réputation de « fille facile » au sein de ma maison. Rosier, le magnifique, irrésistible et machiavélique Evan Rosier. Qui pouvait me blâmer ? Le problème, c'est que cette petite incartade m'avait coûtée très, très chère sans compter que notre Don Juan continuait à me tourmenter et que moi, je continuais à me laisser faire. Pourquoi ? Excellente question… Amelia prétendait que l'on ne m'avait jamais inculqué la moindre fierté ou amour-propre, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux mais j'avais une bonne excuse, dans ma maison, je n'étais pas spécialement populaire. J'aurais aimé être la meilleure amie d'enfance d'Evan Rosier comme l'était Narcissa Black ou le garçon le plus brillant notre année comme Rogue ou la plus populaire comme Isabella Greengrass mais en réalité, j'étais simplement moi et ce n'était franchement pas grand-chose au sein des verts.

Alors bien sûre, quand Rosier, prince en sa maison, avait posé ses yeux sur moi, j'avais cru que la chance tournait enfin en ma faveur et que je n'étais plus une jeune fille aux origines douteuses, non j'avais la chance d'être vue en compagnie d'Evan Rosier lui-même. Les choses avaient commencé à se gâter lorsque Greengrass et Parkinson m'avaient appris qu'il se permettait de raconter pas mal de choses, vraies ou fausses d'ailleurs, sur moi et sur notre « intimité ». Lorsque j'avais osé me plaindre en faisant une scène d'anthologie en plein milieu d'un entrainement de Quidditch, je m'étais fait larguer de manière aussi théâtrale qu'humiliante devant toute l'équipe de Serpentard. Pour couronner le tout, une magnifique photo des fiançailles entre Rosier et Greengrass avaient été publiée dans la Gazette du Sorcier l'été suivant. Amelia ne cessait de me dire qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé, mais croyez-moi, cela fait mal, très mal.

Pour résumé, je me trainais depuis une réputation catastrophique et injuste mais en plus, j'avais eu droit à une magnifique peine de cœur. Alors quand je me regardais dans le miroir aujourd'hui, je pouvais remercier Merlin pour mon physique parce que c'était bien la seule chose qu'il m'avait accordé.

Mais revenons-en à cette magnifique journée qui avait débutée de manière si délectable. Le premier cours de l'après-midi était le cours de Potions, matière dans laquelle je n'excellais guère mais qui, grâce à la partialité de notre cher professeur Slughorn, me valait en général un A à la fin de l'année.

Nous avions cours avec les Gryffondor de septième année et je dois avouer que j'adorais secrètement voir Rosier, Malfoy et Rogue se faire maltraiter par Sirius Black et James Potter. La plupart de leurs cibles étaient intouchables dans notre maison, personne n'oserait jeter un sort humiliant à Rosier ou Malfoy, à l'exception bien sûre des Maraudeurs. Il s'agissait soit d'une preuve de courage, soit d'une preuve de stupidité mais dans les deux cas, c'était brillant.

La salle de classe était encore vide lorsque j'arrivais et je pris place tout au fond de cette dernière en attendant que Lestrange ne m'honore de sa présence. En effet, depuis le début de l'année, et suite à une brillante idée de Slughorn, je m'étais retrouvée à faire équipe avec Rabastan qui semblait éprouver une aversion profonde à mon égard et ce pour une raison inconnue. En règle générale, nous passions une heure l'un à côté de l'autre sans nous adresser la parole. La bonne nouvelle était que, mis à part l'aspect glacial de notre partenariat, je pouvais rêvasser tranquillement pendant que ce cher Lestrange faisait tour le travail. Rabastan était brillant, pas autant que Rogue, mais il était redoutablement intelligent.

La salle de Potions sentait le souffre et il y régnait toujours une atmosphère sordide, sûrement en raison de l'obscurité et de l'humidité ambiante. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi la seule matière qui justifierait une salle aérée était enseignée dans les cachots.

Lorsque Rabastan finit enfin par faire son entrée dans la salle, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'Horace Slughorn avait commencé le cours. Le vieil homme à l'allure débonnaire avait une affection toute particulière pour les « bien-nés » et de fait, Lestrange n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

Le redoutable Serpentard se glissa à côté de moi sans même m'adresser un regard. Rabastan était un garçon grand et élancé et les années de Quidditch l'avaient doté d'une musculature que son uniforme laissait deviner. Son teint légèrement hâlé, ses cheveux bruns qu'il portait assez longs ainsi que son visage aux traits virils lui conféraient un aspect inquiétant. Lestrange, comme son frère, inspirait le respect et la noblesse. Il se comportait toujours de manière froide et maîtrisée même si ses accès de colère étaient légendaires.

Slughorn, dans son infini sagesse, nous avait donné comme consigne de fabriquer un filtre de puissance. Nous avions eu quelques cours théoriques sur le sujet mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention. Ce jour-là, Lestrange semblait d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude et se contenta de pousser les yeux de tarentule dans ma direction sûrement avec l'intention que je fasse quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis le regard sombre et peu complaisant de Rabastan se poser sur moi.

-Bon, Meade, tu vas essayer de ne pas nous ridiculiser, tu sais écraser des yeux de tarentules? Cracha Rabastan tout en vidant une fiole contenant les fameux yeux de tarentules dans une sorte de bol.

-Heu oui, bien sûre, rétorquais-je hésitante.

J'entrepris d'écraser les horribles petites billes translucides qui se trouvaient devant moi sans oser regarder mon voisin qui avait étrangement cessé toute activité.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il un peu trop calmement. _J'enfile des perles, ça se voit pas?_

-J'écrase des yeux de tarentules, chuchotais-je en le fixant avec insistance.

-Tu es vraiment une incapable ! Siffla-t-il en se saisissant du bol dans lequel se trouvait le maudit ingrédient. D'un geste vif il se saisit de sa baguette et les billes se transformèrent en une fine poudre luisante. _On peut faire ça ?! C'est jamais marqué dans les manuels ce genre d'astuces !_

Il ne me regardait pas, il était trop concentré par ce qu'il faisait. Même si j'avais l'habitude de travailler avec Rabastan, ce dernier avait le chic pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait un charisme et une présence naturelle. Il n'était pas beau comme Rosier mais une dangereuse virilité émanait de lui. Il avait une belle réputation de séducteur même si il était bien plus discret sur le sujet. Il appréciait les jeunes filles sang-pure de bonnes familles. Nott m'avait même raconté qu'il avait vécu, d'après les rumeurs, une histoire passionnelle avec la grande sœur de Narcissa l'été dernier, grande sœur accessoirement mariée au propre frère de Rabastan. J'avais trouvé ces bruits de couloir parfaitement ridicule mais plus je l'observais, plus cela me semblait possible. Il n'avait pas de limites et il ne défendait que son propre intérêt. Rabastan Lestrange faisait ce qu'il voulait, avec qui il voulait et quand il le voulait.

Tandis que Lestrange travaillait muré dans le silence, j'observais les autres élèves autour de moi en particulier Sirius Black qui avait une incroyable facilité en Potions, comme dans toutes les matières d'ailleurs. Il fallait admettre qu'il était incroyablement beau mais malheureusement pour moi, tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin de la maison de Salazar le répugnait. Comme Rosier, il avait une intarissable confiance en lui et une assurance dont seul les bien-nés semblaient dotés. Tout semblait parfait chez Sirius Black, même son aversion pour ma propre maison était séduisante.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur ce traître à son sang de Sirius Black. Oh Meade, chaque année tu tombes un peu plus bas. La voix glaciale de Lestrange me figea sur place. Je lui fis face et le fixais en état de choc. Chacune de ses paroles semblaient enrobées de venin. Il affichait un rictus froid et satisfait. Il savait faire mal même utiliser sa baguette.

-Si je tombe bas, Lestrange, toi tu dois ramper, crachais-je.

A mon grand étonnement, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lestrange qui se rapprocha un peu plus de moi.

-La différence, Meade, c'est que je sais choisir mes proies, dit-il en jouant avec sa baguette. _Il est méga flippant… Je n'arrivais pas à me taire pour une fois._

-Et pas moi ? Demandais-je. _Mais pourquoi tu demandes ma pauvre fille ! Bien sûre que tu ne sais pas les choisir !_

-Non, toi tu écartes les cuisses en présence du premier venu dans l'espoir de valoriser un peu ta personne mais tu n'es que le jouet des garçons de cette école, Meade, et tu le seras toujours.

Chaque mot semblait me poignarder avec une force surhumaine et il me fallut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Rabastan me dévisageait impassiblement pendant un instant puis il retourna à sa maudite potion comme si de rien n'était. Mon regard croisa celui de Black qui me fixait étrangement. _Ne me dites pas qu'il a entendu ! On arrive à faire plus cauchemardesque comme journée !_

Je m'en voulais d'être si faible et je m'en voulais surtout de m'être laissée faire par Rosier. Cette réputation que je me trainais tel un boulet à la cheville me pénalisait terriblement. Comment une simple erreur peut-elle avoir autant de conséquences était incompréhensible mais la réalité est que je vivais entourée de gens persuadé d'être les maîtres du monde, des gens qui ont tous les droits et même si ils ne les avaient pas, ils les achèteraient. J'étais une Meade, une rien du tout. Je ne valais pas mieux que ceux qui gravitaient autour de l'aristocratie de notre maison en espérant recevoir quelques miette, je ne valais pas mieux que Scabior.

Lorsque Slughorn annonça la fin du cours, Rabastan se leva sans un regard vers moi et se dirigea vers la sortie. J'avais du mal à sortir de ma trance. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rejouer la scène qui venait de se passer. Etais-je étonnée par la méchanceté de Rabastan ? Sûrement pas. Ce qui me blessait c'était la perception qu'il avait de moi et qui devait d'ailleurs refléter la perception que les autres membres de ma maison avaient de moi. C'était blessant et même si cela était vrai, même si j'étais une « fille facile », cela ne regardait que moi. Les autres filles de ma maison, les Parkinson, les Greengrass, même Narcissa Black, n'étaient pas des saintes. Les garçons ? On avait dû leur dire qu'un sang-pur devait enchainer les conquêtes car ils se comportaient tous comme de véritables Casanova et personne non, personne ne disait rien.

-Est-ce que ça va, Sarah ? Je t'ai vu parler avec Lestrange et ça n'avait pas l'air plaisant, demanda Sirius Black.

Je fis un bon en tenant au mieux de dissimuler ma surprise. _Sirius Black me parle maintenant, c'est nouveau._

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demandais-je en rassemblant mes affaires. _Je viens de me faire traiter de trainée mais tout va incroyablement bien, Black._

-Parce que c'est Rabastan Lestrange et qu'il est cruel et sadique, lâcha Black. _Forcément, si on part de ce constat._

-Il y a une bonne dizaine de filles qui prétendent la même chose de toi, fis-je un petit sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres. _Il est franchement pas mal, vraiment, vraiment pas mal ! Chuuut ! Sarah !_

Ma remarque sembla l'amuser et il sourit à son tour.

-Sûrement, répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire avant de rejoindre James Potter qui nous lançait des regards noirs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda Nott qui avait observé toute la scène. _Me convaincre de rejoindre Gryffondor._

-Rien de très intéressant, dis-je.

-Si tu le dis, murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre, il faut que l'on se dépêche, on a Runes Anciennes dans l'aile ouest du château.

J'avais envie de raconter à Amelia l'épisode du cours de Potions et les paroles de Lestrange mais elle allait sûrement me dire qu'elle m'avait prévenue, qu'elle m'avait bien dit qu'en m'approchant de Rosier, j'allai me brûler les ailes.

Elle connaissait bien ce monde qu'elle fréquentait depuis toute petite et dont elle connaissait parfaitement les codes, contrairement à moi. J'avais eu tort et elle avait eu raison mais je ne l'avais jamais admis devant elle. J'avais assumé et je continuais à le faire. Je ne m'étais jamais plainte et je ne lui avais jamais montré mes larmes.

La salle de classe où se déroulait le cours d'Etude des Runes se remplissait lentement et Nott et moi prîmes place à l'avant dernier rang. Rosier et Lestrange étaient assis quelques rangs devant nous, juste derrière Eléanore Parkinson et Isabella Greengrass, qui était devenue encore plus désagréable depuis qu'elle avait accédé au rang de « future Madame Rosier ». Elle était plutôt jolie, mais elle n'était pas belle, en revanche, sa famille était riche et puissante et sa mère était la meilleure amie d'Antoinette Rosier, la mère d'Evan. _Il n'y a pas de coïncidences._

-Tu ne pouvais pas te mettre devant ? Demanda l'inélégante Nott en sortant ses affaires de son sac. _Je ne me suis pas mise devant depuis la première année, je ne vais pas commencer._

-Il n'y avait plus d'autres places de libre, fis-je en haussant les épaules. _C'était un énorme mensonge mais vous l'aurez compris, j'étais aussi nulle pour l'Etude des Runes qu'en Potions ou en Botanique._

-Je voulais te dire, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, au déjeuner, je ne voulais pas être blessante, Amelia parlait à voix basse avec sincérité.

-Tu n'étais pas blessante, juste réaliste, rétorquais-je avec un large sourire. _Et il tu as été bien plus sympa que certains, crois-moi_

-C'est juste que tu es mon amie et je n'aime pas voir Rosier se comporter avec toi de la sorte, elle jouait machinalement avec sa plume.

-Tu as raison sur ce point mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'influence sur la situation, fis-je en regardant dans la direction d'Evan et Rabastan qui parlaient à voix basse.

Amelia me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième œil. _Non, ce n'est pas un mirage auditif, j'ai bien dit que tu avais raison, profites-en, c'est bien la première et la dernière fois._

-Comment les autres parlent de moi, tu sais, durant vos soirées, qu'est-ce qui se dit sur moi ? Demandais-je à Nott qui semblait soudainement très mal à l'aise.

Elle fixait ses mains avec attention, visiblement très mal à l'aise. _Non mais c'est à ce point !_

-Ils rigolent beaucoup de toi, Rosier dit que tu es son jouet, qu'il lui suffit de te regarder et il sait qu'il aura de quoi s'occuper pour la soirée, la voix d'Amelia tremblait mais sûrement moins que mes jambes.

-Que-que dit Lestrange ? _Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir._

-Rabastan ? Demanda-elle surprise. _Non, Rodolphus._

-Oui, Rabastan, il ne doit pas être tendre avec moi le connaissant, _et c'est rien de le dire quand on voit ce qu'il est capable de me balancer en face à face._

-En fait, il ne parle jamais de toi, en fait si! Une fois, je l'ai surpris en pleine conversation avec Malfoy et Rosier durant le bal d'été chez mon oncle et il a juste dit que tu étais très belle mais trop mal née pour être fréquentable. _C'est toujours sympa._

-C'est là que je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû poser la question, lâchais-je en levant les yeux au ciel et en expirant.

-Tu as demandé mais il n'a pas tort, murmura-t-elle. _Nott et le concept d'amitié, tout un poème._

-Sur le fait d'être « trop mal née » ? Crachais-je avec agacement.

-Non, sur le fait d'être très belle, tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel homme mais tu as choisi le seul qui ne pourrait jamais te voir autrement que comme une distraction, tu es une faiblesse pour les hommes, il n'y a qu'à voir comme ils te regardent mais ça ne fait pas tout, je t'ai toujours enviée pour ta beauté mais finalement, je me rends compte que c'est un fardeau dans ton cas.

Je regardais Amelia avec l'envie très forte de lui jeter un sort de magie noire, si j'en connaissais un, bien sûre.

-Je suis désolée, reprit Nott consciente de ce qu'elle venait de me balancer en pleine figure.

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, et tu n'es pas la première à me le dire aujourd'hui, sifflais-je avant d'ouvrir mon livre et de poser mon front entre mes mains, coupant ainsi court à toute discussion.

Amelia ne rajouta rien, elle était sûrement désolée d'avoir été si brutale dans sa franchise mais je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne regrettait jamais de me dire la vérité. Elle était comme les autres, persuadée de pouvoir tout faire et tout dire, surtout à moi _._ Son physique ingrat lui avait valu quelques remarques désagréables de la part des autres membres de notre année ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait développé une certaine sympathie à mon égard qui s'était muée en amitié avec le temps mais j'étais sûre d'une chose, une fois hors de ces murs, nous ne nous reverrions plus, cela n'avait rien de méchant, c'était ainsi.

-Tu as des armes bien à toi, dommage que tu ne saches pas les utiliser, rajouta-t-elle sans que je ne prenne la peine de la regarder ni même de répondre.

Tandis que le professeur Babbling entamait son cours incroyablement soporifique, j'observais Lestrange de loin. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage et il avait tendance à incliner la tête sur le côté pour ne pas être gêné. Rabastan Lestrange me trouvait belle et cette simple révélation suffisait à m'intriguer surtout quand on connaissait toute l'antipathie que le garçon ressentait à mon égard.

Sans prêter la moindre attention au cours, je repensais aux paroles de Nott et pour la première fois en sept ans d'amitié, j'éprouvais moi aussi un certain dégoût pour elle et ses semblables. J'avais passé des années à envier les « grands » de ma maison et aujourd'hui je me demandais ce que je foutais là. Personne n'avait le droit de me dire que j'étais une inférieure, personne.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voici donc le troisième chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire, c'est toujours gratifiant et encourageant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le cours d'Etudes des Runes m'avait semblé encore plus interminable qu'à l'accoutumée, et ce n'était pas un mince exploit. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Babbling nous avait donné un devoir à rédiger sur un sujet particulièrement ennuyeux et redondant qui devait nous prendre, je cite, quelques minutes. Dans mon cas, il me faudrait le weekend entier. En toute honnêteté, je rédigeais des devoirs pour ce cher Babbling depuis ma troisième année à Poudlard et pourtant, malgré la centaine de papiers rendus, j'avais toujours l'impression que le sujet était le même en revanche ce qui ne changeait pas, c'était le temps que cela me prenait.

Durant la totalité du cours, je n'avais cessé de penser à ce que m'avait dit Amelia au sujet de Lestrange et des autres « grands » de notre année. Il faut se mettre à ma place, à 17 ans, on n'a pas envie d'être cataloguée ainsi. Ce qui m'obsédait le plus étaient les paroles de Rabastan Lestrange me concernant. Connaissant le sorcier en question et même si je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il puisse se consumer secrètement de passion pour moi, je ne digérais pas ce qu'il m'avait dit durant le cours de potions ou même ce qu'il pensait de mon statut et de mes origines.

Bien évidemment, j'aurais pu décider de me venger de Rabastan, après tout, la plupart des Serpentard sont naturellement doués lorsqu'il s'agit de comploter. La plupart des Serpentard, sauf moi. Après deux heures d'une intense réflexion, mon plan d'action se limitait à suivre Lestrange jusqu'à la bibliothèque, parce qu'aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il y passait beaucoup de temps, et avoir une franche discussion avec le ténébreux sorcier ou plus exactement, obtenir des excuses de sa part, une grande première me concernant. Plan potentiellement suicidaire mais je n'avais strictement rien d'autre en stock _._ En plus, cela me donnerait l'occasion de passer du temps dans ce lieu où je ne mettais jamais les pieds et dans la mesure où il s'agissait de ma dernière année à Poudlard, il était grand temps de jouer les touristes.

Nott et moi-même nous dépêchâmes de sortir de la salle de cours qui se trouvait dans l'aile Est. Cette journée cauchemardesque touchait presqu'à sa fin et j'avais envie, pour une fois, d'avoir le dernier mot et d'oser de manière quasi-gryffondorienne affronter ceux qui osaient me rabaisser. Dans le cas présent, Rabastan Lestrange. Autant viser haut.

-Amelia, tu vas à la bibliothèque ? Demandais-je en trottinant derrière mon amie qui s'arrêta nette en m'entendant prononcer le mot _bibliothèque_.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Génial ! Je t'accompagne, je lui adressai un large sourire avant de la précéder.

-On peut savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête ? Demanda-t-elle après moi.

-J'ai envie d'étudier, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que cette année est importante et que je dois me concentrer sur les Aspics, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Et ça te prend comme ça ? Nott avait l'habitude de froncer les sourcils lorsque quelque chose, ou quelqu'un dans mon cas, la perturbait et elle avait présentement l'air d'un troll à la mine fripée.

-C'est pénible, il faut que je me justifie à propos de chacun de mes actes ? Lançais-je tout en accélérant le pas tout en coupant court à la discussion.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était un endroit absolument magnifique. Le problème était que je n'avais strictement rien à y faire la plupart du temps, je préférais m'inspirer du travail d'Amelia. Bon, je l'avoue, je n'étais pas si inculte que cela et j'y avais passé quelques longues heures mais pas autant que la plupart des élèves. En effet, j'avais du mal à tenir en place, il fallait toujours que je sois en mouvement et rester des heures le nez penché sur un énorme manuscrit ne m'inspirait guère.

La bibliothèque était énorme et les immenses rangées de livres se succédaient à l'infini. On se sentait happé par le temps et rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis la création de l'école. C'est dire si elle était ancienne.

Mais revenons-en à ce qui m'amène ici, mon objectif premier était de repérer Rabastan puis de me débarrasser d'Amelia, ou l'inverse.

-On a qu'à se mettre là, fit Nott en s'installant sur une grande table vide, _pour ce qui est d'Amelia, objectif atteint._

-Parfait ! Je vais commencer à chercher des livres, dis-je en m'éloignant et en ignorant le regard inquisiteur de ma comparse qui devait forcément se douter de quelque chose. En même temps, qu'y avait-il de mal à avoir une innocente conversation avec un garçon de notre année, une simple, banale et innocente conversation? _D'accord, pas si innocente que cela mais elle n'est pas non plus obligée de le savoir !_

La bibliothèque était bien trop grande selon moi et franchement qui pouvait avoir besoin d'autant de livres. Afin de faciliter mes recherches, et connaissant un petit peu Lestrange et son tempérament un brin solitaire, je décidais d'orienter mes recherches vers les recoins les plus isolés de ce temple du savoir. _Seul bémol, je n'étais que moyennement au fait de l'architecture des lieux._

Après plusieurs longues minutes, je finis enfin par trouver Rabastan, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains. Comme à son habitude, le Serpentard semblait parfaitement captivé par ce qu'il était en train de lire et n'avait que faire du monde qui l'entourait. J'hésitais quant à la démarche à suivre, fuir ? M'approcher silencieusement ? Lui sauter dessus. Heureusement pour moi, c'est Rabastan lui-même qui sembla prendre les devants.

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez en cours de potions, Meade ? Demanda froidement Rabastan sans même daigner lever les yeux de son livre. _Note pour plus tard, ce type voit tout, sait tout._

-J'exige des excuses, Lestrange. Répondis-je froidement. _J'exige quoi ? Ces paroles ont été prononcées involontairement par ma bouche, bouche que je ne contrôle plus visiblement._

Rabastan laissa échapper un rire cynique avant de refermer brutalement son livre, plantant son regard perçant dans le mien.

-Je te demande pardon ? J'ai du mal comprendre, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu exigeais quelque chose de moi. Rabastan se tenait à présent debout devant moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger, ce que tu me reproches injustement c'est exactement ce que tu passes ton temps à faire mais parce que tu es un Lestrange, tu t'imagines que tu as tous les droits, y compris celui de m'insulter et de me manquer de respect! Ma voix tremblait, j'étais terrifiée mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme cela et de toutes façons, si il songeait déjà à me lancer un sortilège interdit, je venais de lui offrir l'occasion parfaite, alors bon.

-Tu as raison sur un point, Meade, je suis un Lestrange et j'ai tous les droits, y compris celui de traiter une Meade de trainée si cela m'amuse ! Après tout, ce doit être de famille, ta mère a semblé proche de mon père il fut un temps, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser le lobe de mon oreille. Je fermais les yeux en essayant d'ignorer les paroles proférée sur ma mère mais je savais qu'elle-même avait eu son lot de conquête à Poudlard et que la fidélité n'avait jamais été son fort. Enfin jusqu'au jours où elle était partie avec un autre, mais passons.

-Comment oses-tu, sifflais-je.

Rabastan sourit, visiblement ravit de provoquer autant de colère chez moi. Sans même réfléchir je lui décrochais une gifle de toutes mes forces, effaçant son sourire moqueur de son visage aristocratique. _Tu l'auras pas volée celle-là !_

Il me saisit le poignet avec violence et me plaqua contre le mur, mes yeux soutenaient son regard qui était désormais empli de rage. _Non mais on peut essayer de parler de tout ça, la gifle et tout le reste, demain à tête reposée._

-As-tu la moindre idée de qui je suis ? Sa voix était calme mais menaçante. Mes jambes semblaient se liquéfier et pourtant je ne pouvais pas perdre ce duel. _Un apprenti Mangemort ?_

-Un fils à papa prétentieux et trop sûre de lui que la plus jolie fille de Serpentard à toujours ignoré, murmurais-je. _Bravo Sarah, tu seras morte en te battant, parce que là_ , c _'est bon, je vais mourir, il va forcément me lancer un Avada Kedavra dans la seconde_ _._

Mais au lieu de cela, Rabastan approcha encore un peu plus son visage du mien, un large sourire conquérant sur les lèvres.

-Tu imagines que moi, Rabastan Lestrange, j'ai pu souhaiter attirer ton attention ? Il murmurait chaque parole et se mit à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. _J'ai peut-être un peu extrapolé sur ce coup._

-Tu es magnifique Meade, fit-il en m'embrassant le cou, et tu es de loin la plus belle des créatures de cette école, tandis qu'il parlait, il lâcha mon poignet et je sentis sa main glisser le long de ma hanche. J'aurais adoré être en mesure d'obéir à mon esprit qui me suppliait de fuir mais bizarrement, mes jambes ne bougeaient pas.

-Meade, ma belle Meade, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi c'est vrai, je pense tout le temps à toi, à ce que je pourrais te faire mais où est le challenge avec toi, la belle Sarah, aussi belle que naïve, aussi séduisante que facile, j'aime jouer avec mes proie mais tu es déjà morte.

Il s'interrompit et me fixa se son regard brûlant. Ce que voulait Rabastan, c'est ce que tous ses paires voulaient de moi. J'avais beau être pleinement consciente de ce fait, j'étais comme électrisée, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de ses lèvres et il le sentit. Brutalement, avec fougue et passion il m'embrassa. C'était un baiser brulant, conquérant et dominant qui n'avait rien de doux.

Il se recula d'un pas et rompit notre baiser, son visage affichait un rictus triomphant. _Tu as gagné Rabastan et j'ai encore une fois fait preuve de ma bêtise._ Comme si il semblait lire en moi, Rabastan sourit de plus belle.

-Tu as aimé ? Demandai-je froidement. Ma question sembla déstabiliser Lestrange un court instant.

-ça n'était pas désagréable, dit-il, j'imagine que l'expérience joue en ta faveur, ajouta-t-il

 _-_ Pas dans la tienne en tout cas et Rosier est bien meilleure que toi, lui lançais-je dans un ultime élan de stupidité avant de le dévisager un court instant et de tourner les talons.

-Tu peux continuer à être le jouet de Rosier, Meade, mais n'oubluies pas que c'est Greengrass qui est vue en public avec lui! Cracha-t-il, visiblement agacé par le courage dont je faisait preuve dont je n'étais pas peu fière.

-En tout cas, je ne serai pas TON jouet, fis-je tout en accélérant le pas. Je suis en vie, mais cela pourrait bien ne pas durer.

-Pour l'instant, répondit-il. _L'espoir fait vivre._

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je devais admettre que j'avais été une parfaite comédienne parce que son baiser égalait largement celui de Rosier à la différence peut-être que celui de Rabastan était plus passionnel et plus haineux. Il était mystérieux et il était tout bonnement impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais peu importe ses talents d'amants, je devais me méfier de lui car non seulement il me méprisait mais il avait une dangereuse influence sur moi lorsque j'étais en sa présence.

Lorsque je rejoignis enfin Amelia, cette dernière était plongée dans un livre sur les hiéroglyphes ou Merlin sait quelle subtilité « runique ». Elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsque je m'assis à la table sans le moindre livres dans les mains.

-Tu es partie tout ce temps et tu n'as trouvé aucun livre, on peut savoir ce que tu fabriquais? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-J'embrassais Rabastan Lestrange et ce après m'être fait insultée par ce dernier, lâchais-je nonchalamment.

Amelia Nott daigna enfin lever les yeux de son grimoire et me regarder avec colère et peut-être un semblant d'admiration.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, mais il me devait des excuses, fis-je en m'asseyant.

-Et il s'est excusé? Demanda-t-elle avant de poursuivre, il s'est platement excusé puis t'a embrassé ? _C'est pas exactement comme cela que ça s'est passé.  
_

-Pas vraiment, en revanche, je confirme, Lestrange est un grand malade. _Et qui devrait clairement se payer une chambre à l'année à Sainte Mangouste._

-Bien sûre que c'est une grand malade ! Sarah, les Lestrange sont ce qui se fait de pire parmi les familles Sang-Pur, en fait non, il y a aussi les Black, mais c'est le même genre ! S'écria Amelia.

-Je sais ! Rétorquais-je

-Tu ne peux rien attendre de garçons comme Rosier ou Lestrange, au mieux, si ils daignaient te regarder, tu serais une maîtresse, une fille qu'ils garderaient sous le coude, ils te préfèreront toujours une fille bien née, chuchotait Nott tout en m'observant avec attention.

Je soupirais bruyamment en m'enfonçant dans ma chaise.

-Je sais, c'est juste que ces dernières années je m'étais dit que peut-être que je pourrais utiliser mon seul atout pour être un peu considérée, que peut-être qu'Evan finirait par avoir des sentiments pour moi, murmurais-je sans grande conviction tout en baissant le regard.

-C'est ça ton problème Sarah, tu ne pourrais pas être considérée comme autre chose qu'un objet tant que tu ne te considéreras pas toi-même comme un être à part entière, lâcha Nott en se replongeant dans son livre.

-Et si j'avais une meilleure opinion de moi tu crois qu'Evan pourrait m'aimer ? Tu sais bien que non ! Ma voix tremblait en repensant aux humiliations que j'avais subit ces dernières années et dont j'étais pleinement responsable.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, je pense qu'à défaut de t'aimer, ils t'auraient respecté un peu plus, lâcha Nott.

-Je ne peux pas changer mon nom de famille ou mes origines alors au fond, qu'importe la manière dont je me vois !M'écriais-je.

Il était facile pour Amelia de prodiguer ce genre de conseils, elle venait d'une bonne famille, elle était riche et n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. En revanche, lorsque je regardais de mon côté, j'avais de quoi rougir, un père alcoolique, une mère qui avait disparu avec le premier venu. Je venais d'une belle lignée de ratés en tout genre.

-Lui non, mais un autre que lui oui, il n'y a pas qu'Evan Rosier ou Lestrange ou Malfoy, Sarah, il y a plein d'autres garçons à Poudlard qui ne parlerait pas de toi lors des soirées mondaines comme du jouet que l'on se prête entre amis. _Ouch, ça ça fait mal._


	4. Chapitre 4

_-Lui non, mais un autre que lui oui, il n'y a pas qu'Evan Rosier ou Lestrange ou Malfoy, Sarah, il y a plein d'autres garçons à Poudlard qui ne parlerait pas de toi lors des soirées mondaines comme du jouet que l'on se prête entre amis. Ouch, ça ça fait mal._

Il n'y avait rien d'autres à ajouter, Amelia me servait le même refrain depuis près de deux ans maintenant et c'était terriblement lassant sans compter que, dans la mesure où je n'avais pas le quotient intellectuel d'un troll, j'avais compris ce qu'elle me disait.

-Tu sais quoi, Nott, oublies ce que je viens de te dire sur Rabastan ou sur Rosier, fis-je avec agacement avant de me lever et de lui lancer, on se voit plus tard.

Je pris mes affaires que j'avais au préalable nonchalamment jetées sur la table en arrivant et je pris la direction de la sortie.

-Inutile d'être en colère contre moi, je suis de ton côté, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Bien sûre qu'elle était de mon côté mais parfois, et c'est une règle qui se vérifiait beaucoup ces derniers temps, il valait mieux ne rien dire du tout. Le silence c'est très bien aussi. En réalité, j'étais pleinement consciente de ma réputation, croyez-moi, je n'avais pas besoin que ma seule amie me le rappelle constamment.

Je sortis d'un pas rapide de la bibliothèque, ignorant le regard polis de la bibliothécaire dont j'ignorais le nom. Je poussais les battants des lourdes portes de bois avant de me retrouver dans un couloir bondé. Il devait être environ 17h00 et la plupart des élèves venaient de terminer leurs cours respectifs. Les uns se rendaient dans leur maison et les autres flânaient dans le labyrinthe qu'était le château de Poudlard.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, l'air était doux et je n'avais même pas revêtu ma cape pour aller en cours ce matin. J'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit, la journée avait été longue et éprouvante avec son lot de surprises et de frustrations.

Je pris la direction des sous-sols du château en priant Merlin pour que les protagonistes de ma maison, comprenez Rosier et Compagnie, ne soient pas là. La plupart des élèves profitaient de cette douceur presque printanière pour se rendre près du lac ou se regrouper dans les différentes cours du château. Pour ma part, j'avais besoin de libérer mon trop plein d'énergie et de colère et c'est tout naturellement que je décidais d'aller courir. C'était une activité que je pratiquais depuis que j'avais 7 ou 8 ans. Mon père avait été un joueur de quidditch professionnel, pour l'équipe des Pies de Montrose, avant que de graves problèmes physiques ainsi que sa passion pour le whiskey pur feu ne prennent le dessus sur lui. Bref, c'est lui qui m'avait initié au plaisir de parcourir des kilomètres en courant afin de me changer les esprits.

Comme je m'en doutais un peu, la salle commune était quasiment vide et la plupart des élèves de mon année se trouvaient sûrement entre eux, à discuter des agissements d'un Mage Noir très puissant qui recrutait son armée parmi la jeunesse des grandes familles Sang-Pur. Ces soldats, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, se faisaient appeler des Mangemorts. Si votre question est de savoir si j'étais une partisane de ce Voldemort la réponse était non. Pour autant, est-ce que j'appréciais de voir des Moldus prendre leurs aises dans le monde sorcier ? Pas vraiment. Il s'agissait sûrement de mes propres frustrations quant à ma position dans la société mais j'étais désormais moins bien lotie que la plupart des sorciers nés-Moldus et c'était une chose qui aurait semblé impensable il y avait moins d'un demi-siècle. Je restais convaincue que la pureté du sang avait une réelle importance, pour autant, tuer des Moldus pour le sport ne faisait en rien partie de mes ambitions ou de mes projets.

Mais revenons-en à mes problèmes de sport et de cœur. Le temps d'enfiler un legging ainsi qu'un t-shirt et de me faire une queue de cheval, et je prenais la direction du pont couvert en courant pour une bonne heure de "footing".

Je pouvais facilement courir plus d'une heure avant de commencer à fatiguer. Machinalement, je pris la direction du lac avant de remonter vers les hauteurs de Poudlard. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et avec elle, les températures commençaient à descendre, rendant chaque respiration un peu plus douloureuse. J'aimais ces sensations: l'air frais sur ma peau, la respiration piquante, la luminosité déclinante. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup imaginaient, je n'étais pas spécialement coquette et je n'avais jamais vraiment vécu dans le grand luxe ou le confort et il était inutile de préciser que mon père n'était pas versé dans l'art de se mettre du fard à paupières et même si il l'était, je n'avais pas suffisamment de moyens pour renouveler sans cesse ma garde-robe ou m'acheter des tonnes de potions pour la peau ou les cheveux. Je restais le plus simple possible en évitant les fautes de goût.

Tandis que j'accélérais l'allure en remontant vers le grand pont de pierre, quelqu'un m'interpela.

-La gazelle de Poudlard en pleine action, je m'arrêtais nette en entendant la voix grave de Scabior.

Le jeune homme était appuyé contre l'un des murs qui entouraient le château, les bras croisé devant lui et son regard sombre fixé sur moi. Je le connaissais malheureusement depuis toute petite, mon père ayant l'habitude de faire "affaire" avec le sien. Plus jeune, je l'avais un peu considéré comme un frère mais avec le temps, ses ambitions avaient pris le dessus et il était devenu l'homme de mains de certains élèves de Serpentard comme Wilkes ou Mulciber.

-Scabior, fis-je froidement, que me vaut le plaisir? _Ou pas._

-N'a-t-on pas le droit de saluer une vieille amie? Scabior parlait avec un accent détestable et son sourire n'avait rien d'amical.

-Malheureusement non, ça n'a rien d'illégal, lâchais-je tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

-Je t'ai vu quitter le château en petites foulées, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre ici. _C'est marrant ce besoin que vous avez tous aujourd'hui de vouloir pourrir ma journée._

Je me penchais légèrement en avant, l'air devenait brûlant dans mes poumons. Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches pour me soutenir tandis que l'air frais au contact de ma peau humide commençait à me donner froid.

-C'est trop gentil à toi, mais tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de poireauter là? le jeune homme me fixait avec son sourire malsain. _Sérieusement, c'est quoi leur problème?!_

-Mon père m'a chargé d'une mission, fit-il à voix basse.

-Une mission? Quel genre de mission? _C'est marrant, j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va que moyennement me plaire._

-Pourrais-tu dire à ton père qu'il lui doit de l'argent et qu'il serait dommage de laisser la situation empirer? _Voilà, je savais que ça n'allait pas me plaire!_

Je me redressais et m'approchais de lui sans détacher mon regard du sien.

-Tu diras à ton père qu'il n'a qu'à le lui dire lui même, sifflais-je.

Scabior continuait à afficher son sourire moqueur et sûre de lui, une pâle copie de ce que pouvait cependant afficher un Rosier.

-Tu imagines bien qu'il le ferait lui-même, mais ton père est introuvable, Scabior écarta les bras de manière théâtrale pour indiquer son impuissance, ce serait dommage que ce petit malentendu gâche nos relations. _C'est sûre que ce serait vraiment dommage._

-Je n'ai pas eu de contacts avec lui depuis la rentrée scolaire alors inutile de préciser que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour servir d'intermédiaire à ton père, lui répondis-je avec agressivité.

-Écoutes ma jolie, je n'y suis pour rien si ton père ne s'acquitte pas de ses dettes, maintenant, si j'étais toi et dans ton intérêt je ferai passer le message rapidement, Scabior était désormais à quelques centimètres de moi, son sourire avait disparu.

-Dans mon intérêt? Tu comptes faire quoi, te plaindre à Dumbledore? _Parce que je suis certaine qu'il sera très intéressé de connaître les activités parfaitement illégales de nos géniteurs respectifs._

En entendant ma remarque, Scabior éclata d'un rire cruel et ses joues virèrent dangereusement au pourpre.

-Tu es si naïve Meade, il serait peut-être temps de te réveiller, notre époque est en train de changer et mon père fait désormais affaire avec des gens très puissants, il serait dommage que quoique ce soit arrive à ta pauvre grand-mère ou même à toi parce que tu n'as pas été capable d'envoyer un hibou à ton misérable père, murmura-t-il avec véhémence. _Ah_ , _qu'elle est loin l'époque où l'on jouait ensemble dans l'allée des embrumes, un jour on partage une chocogrenouille et le lendemain on se menace mutuellement._

-Ne me dis pas que ce vieux Gero Scabior fait maintenant amis-amis avec les Mangemorts, dis-je sur un ton moqueur.

Scabior sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans ma direction d'une main tremblante. _Note pour moi-même: toujours prendre ma baguette lorsque je vais courir._

-Tais-toi! Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles et ce n'est pas ton joli minois qui te tirera d'affaire si tu as affaire à eux! Son regard oscillait entre la peur et la folie, comme si me menaçait était à la fois grisant et terrifiant.

-Tu es pathétique Scabior, crachais-je en essayant de reculer mais le Serpentard de sixième année me décocha un coup de poing qui me projeta au sol.

-Tu es la digne fille de ta prostituée de mère! Regardes-toi, le portrait craché de cette chère Ophelia Meade dont tu as hérité la réputation! Tu finiras comme elle, à sauter d'un lit à l'autre! Scabior s'approcha de moi avec sa baguette toujours pointée vers mon visage.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle! M'écriais-je. En parlant, je pouvais sentir le goût métallique de mon propre sang sur mes lèvres.

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Meade, mais un conseil, je me fiche que ton père se soit noyé dans une marre de whiskey ou que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait tué, je te conseille de faire en sorte que mon père soit payé et vite.

Scabior me lança un dernier regard et disparu rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne. Je restais quelques minutes au sol, encore sonnée par ce que venait de me dire ce véracrasse. Le coup qu'il m'avait donné avait dû être particulièrement violent car je pouvais sentir un hématome qui commençait à se former au coin de mes lèvres.

L'idée que Scabior et son père puissent à présent traiter avec Voldemort et sa bande de joyeux drilles n'avait strictement rien de rassurant pour la simple et bonne raison que mon père se trouverait mêlé à eux un jour ou l'autre. En parlant de mon père, sa prétendue disparition ne m'inquiétait pas plus que cela. C'était même un comportement normal chez lui depuis le départ de ma mère qui, vous l'aurez compris, était une personne extrêmement populaire.

Je frissonnais légèrement et dans un ultime effort je parvins à me redresser et à marcher en direction du château. A voir la tête que faisaient les élèves sur mon passage, je devais avoir une sacrée tête. _C'est formidable, je pars faire un footing et je reviens d'un combat de boxe. C'est vraiment une journée parfaitement merdique!_

Alors que je traversais le Grand Hall avant de prendre la direction des sous-sols, je croisais Remus Lupin qui me dévisagea comme si il avait vu un revenant. _Il a jamais vu un visage tuméfié de sa vie! ça va j'ai pas un troisième œil non plus._

En arrivant devant l'entrée de ma Salle Commune, je pris une profonde inspiration. Comme j'avais toujours énormément de chance, la plupart des Serpentard que je ne voulais pas croiser se trouvaient confortablement installés dans les canapés de cuir vert émeraude en attendant d'aller diner. Greengrass était confortablement installée dans les bras d'Evan Rosier et à leur droite, Lestrange, Malfoy et Regulus Black étaient en pleine conversation.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler et me dévisagèrent de la même façon que Lupin quelques minutes auparavant.

-Par Merlin, Meade, on peut savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé? Me demanda Mulciber qui était appuyé contre la cheminée.

-je me suis pris une branche, rétorquais-je froidement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Une branche? Vue ta tête ce serait plutôt un tronc d'arbre, fit remarquer la toujours très spirituelle Isabella Greengrass.

J'aurais pu lui répondre de manière extrêmement mature que même en me prenant un tronc d'arbre, j'étais toujours plus regardable qu'elle, mais je n'avais absolument pas envie de m'attarder surtout devant Lestrange et Rosier.

Mon regard se posa un dernier instant sur le groupe le plus en vue de notre maison, Rabastan me dévisageait impassiblement pendant que les autres affichaient des mines à la fois surprises et réjouies.

Sans demander mon reste, je pris la direction de mon dortoir le plus rapidement possible. En entrant dans la chambre des filles de septième année, Amelia et Narcissa me fixèrent avec la même stupeur. _C'est limite insultant à ce stade._

Avant que ma chère amie ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, je levais ma main dans sa direction pour lui indiquer que là, il fallait vraiment qu'elle garde ses questions et ses remarques pour elle. Je rentrais précipitamment dans la salle de bain sans pouvoir retenir un petit cri d'effroi.

Malgré son physique fluet, Scabior avait une sacrée force et ne m'avait pas loupé, j'avais dû saigner abondamment à en croire le sang séché sur mon t-shirt et la plaie au coin de ma lèvre était encore bien ouverte sans parler bien sûre de ma joue droite qui avait viré au bleu et me faisait terriblement mal.

Je connaissais bien quelques sortilèges permettant de soigner les plaies mais je ne les avais jamais expérimenté sur moi, ni sur personne du reste.

 _Toc. Toc._

-Amelia, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment! M'écriais-je en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Ce n'est pas Amelia, c'est Narcissa, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et l'élégante blonde à l'air hautain entra dans la sombre salle de bain.

Elle me dévisagea un long moment en plissant son nez à la manière d'un rongeur avant de pointer sa baguette vers moi. _Wouah, wouah, wouah, on se calme blondie._

-Hey! Tu fais quoi là!? M'exclamais-je en repoussant sa baguette de la main.

-Je connais un sortilège qui pourra grandement diminuer l'hématome et fermer la plaie, tu as vraiment une sale tête et quelque soit la personne qui t'a fait cela, tu ne devrais pas la laisser s'en tirer, murmura-t-elle tout en m'examinant de plus près.

-Et pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider? _Non parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles nous ne sommes pas les meilleures amies du monde._

-Parce que je ne te déteste pas et que je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un de ma maison se promène ainsi dans toute l'école, fit-elle avec agacement. _C'est trop sympa de pas me détester et ce serait vraiment navrant que je puisse un peu plus coller la honte à Serpentard._

-Et il est fiable au moins ton sortilège? Je fronçais les sourcils tout en essayant de savoir si il était vraiment judicieux de la laisser me lancer un sort quel qu'il soit.

-Je l'ai beaucoup utilisé sur Bellatrix cet été. _Ah ben dans ce cas._

Narcissa pointa sa baguette directement à l'endroit où Scabior avait frappé et murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Immédiatement, la douleur s'estompa un peu, je pivotais pour regarder à nouveau mon reflet dans le miroir. La plaie s'était refermée et même si j'étais encore un peu bleue et gonflée, je n'avais plus l'air de m'être battue à mains nues avec un hyppogriffe.

\- C'est nettement mieux, déclara-t-elle satisfaite. _Ouais, pas mal... C'est quoi exactement comme sortilège?_

-Merci, marmonnais-je à contrecoeur.

Narcissa me fixa de ses yeux perçants tout en reprenant son air supérieur.

-Inutile de crier sur les toits que je t'ai aidée, cela restera entre nous.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Narcissa tourna gracieusement les talons et s'en alla, me laissant seule.

Je fermais la porte à clé avant de me déshabiller et de m'engouffrer dans la douche. J'avais besoin de me laver de cette journée car j'avais essuyé trop d'insultes et de coups aussi bien physiques que psychologiques. J'avais la désagréable impression pourtant que ce n'était qu'un début et que les mois à venir allaient être compliqués. Ce que m'avait dit Scabior n'augurait rien de bon. Jusqu'alors, j'avais bêtement pensé que seuls les Sang-Pur qui avait suffisamment d'argent pour ne se préoccuper que de politique étaient impliqués dans cette guerre de l'ombre, les Sang Pur et les nés-moldus cela va s'en dire. Pourtant, Voldemort semblait dorénavant faire partie de ma vie et cela ne m'enchantait guère. Les maniaques qui le suivaient étaient très puissants et dangereux et je n'avais pas envie de savoir qu'une telle menace planée sur moi et les restes de ma famille.

En sortant de ma douche, je contemplais un instant mon reflet dans le grand miroir qui se trouvait au mur. Ma silhouette longiligne, mes jambes kilométriques, ma crinière châtain claire, mes yeux bleus qui avaient la forme de deux amandes, mon visage aux pommettes hautes surmontées d'un petit nez et ma peau claire et sans imperfections. J'étais belle et pourtant je me haïssais et pour cause, j'étais le portrait craché de ma mère. Une femme qui avait détruit ma vie bien avant que je ne vienne au monde. Ma grand-mère disait d'elle qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses ambitions. Je n'avais jamais véritablement compris le sens de ces mots jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car désormais, c'était moi qui payais le prix fort pour mes aspirations.

 **Voici donc le quatrième chapitre de mon histoire. J'insiste beaucoup sur la beauté de mon personnage car c'est un point clé. Ayant beaucoup de mal à faire des descriptions physiques, je l'imagine un peu comme Barbara Palvin ( clubs/barbara-palvin/images/35285946/title/barbara-flawless-palvin-photo )  
**

 **Pour moi, il est essentiel de montrer à quel point ce qui devrait être un atout ou tout simplement un plus, peut s'avérer être un véritable piège.**

 **Concernant la famille de Sarah, elle est haute en couleur et le père est assez fantasque dans son genre.  
**

 **Bref, j'espère que mon histoire plaira à ceux qui la liront.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de mettre une review (MissZabiniVoltur; SophieRostochine, Hope et Waina). C'est toujours agréable d'avoir un feedback sur son écrit. N'hésitez pas à y mettre des critiques (constructives lol) sur le style, le fond, la forme, les personnages. Cela aide pour le futur!**

J'avais attendu que tout le monde aille manger pour daigner sortir de ma cachette. Je n'avais pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à Amelia, la connaissant elle insisterait lourdement pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver et très honnêtement, l'idée de raconter ma rencontre houleuse avec ce troll de Scabior ne m'enchantait guère. Pour être parfaitement honnête, dire que j'avais honte de ma famille était un euphémisme. J'avais eu l'occasion de raconter mon historique dans les grandes lignes à Nott mais je ne lui avais jamais détaillé précisément ce que faisait mon père pour gagner sa vie.

Seule, je pris la direction de la volière munie d'un parchemin sur lequel était simplement écrit : _Scabior Senior cherche papa, merci de le lui transmettre. Sarah._

En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais donné suite à la demande de Scabior, que je ne considérais pas comme un danger en soit et ce même si il m'avait salement amochée. En revanche, l'idée que son père et lui-même puissent être en contact de près ou de loin avec Voldemort et Compagnie changeait considérablement la donne. D'ailleurs, si Scabior qui ne brillait pas par son courage avait osé lever la main sur moi, c'était justement parce qu'il se sentait largement en position de force et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Mon père était introuvable, soit, et la seule personne qui pouvait peut-être savoir où se trouvait Samuel Meade était sa propre mère, Catherine Meade. Je n'étais pas particulièrement loquasse concernant mon quotidien à Poudlard et je n'écrivais jamais ni à mon père ni à ma grand-mère. Pour raconter quoi ? Mes heures de détention ainsi que mes piètres résultats ? Sans façon. Seulement là, il y avait urgence. Ma grand-mère n'était pas une femme très chaleureuse ni sentimentale, c'était sa nature et je m'en accommodais très bien. Elle restait ma famille et la seule figure maternelle que j'avais eue après le départ de ma génitrice.

Une fois dehors, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, l'air s'était considérablement rafraichi avec la nuit et le contraste avec les dortoirs étonnamment surchauffés de Serpentard était saisissant. D'un geste lent, je refermais ma cape autour de mes épaules avant de m'élancer dans l'obscurité en me demandant comment cette journée qui avait débuté par un banal accident en Botanique avait pu devenir un véritable parcours du combattant.

Pour atteindre la volière, il fallait que je traverse toute la cours avant de rejoindre la tour ouest du château. Il était possible d'y accéder par l'intérieur du bâtiment mais cela impliquait de traverser le hall ainsi que la galerie principale et je n'avais absolument pas envie de croiser qui que ce soit.

Je détestais la volière, il y faisait froid, l'odeur était absolument nauséabonde et surtout, le danger était partout. Les personnes qui n'ont jamais côtoyées de chouettes ou de hiboux ne peuvent pas imaginer à quel point ces volatiles sont agressifs et sournois.

Le hibou familial avait pour prénom Soupolet. C'était un prénom idiot pour un piaf particulièrement crétin mais ma grand-mère l'avait depuis des années. En plus d'être agressif, ce démon volant avait le chic pour se perdre et il lui arrivait de me remettre mes propres lettres après trois semaines d'errance. Une efficacité redoutable en somme.

En entrant dans la volière, je ne pus réprimer une grimace tant l'odeur était forte. Les hiboux et les chouettes étant des animaux nocturnes et la plupart étaient partis chasser mais je connaissais Soupolet, il allait attendre qu'un de ses congénères ne revienne avec une grosse souris pour la lui piquer. Si il était probablement le pire hibou du monde sorcier lorsqu'il s'agissait du courrier, il faisait preuve d'une intelligence redoutable quand il était question de manger,

Je regardais autour de moi en cherchant désespérant mon hibou mais dans l'obscurité, tous les oiseaux ont la même tête.

\- Soupolet ! SOUPE-O-LET !

A force de crier, un énorme hibou gras et à moitié déplumé se posa sur le perchoir qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

-Soupolet, apportes cette lettre à Granny ! Fis-je avec autorité

L'oiseau me regarda en inclinant rapidement la tête à droite comme si il analysait la situation.

-Maintenant espèce de sombre crétin ! Je tapais vigoureusement sur la tête du volatile avec ma baguette avant de faire de grands signes pour l'obliger à s'envoler.

-Tu sais qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que ta missive n'arrive jamais à destination, je sursautais en entendant une voix masculine.

En me retournant, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Sirius Black dans toute sa superbe, son sourire arrogant placardé sur le visage.

Il se trouvait là, devant moi, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et je réalisais combien je détestais Sirius Black. Je détestais la manière dont ses cheveux ressemblaient à de la soie noire, la façon dont il les avait laissé pousser jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent son menton, la façon dont il parlait comme si chaque syllabe était une caresse sensuelle et enfin, je détestais la façon dont il marchait comme si il possédait le monde. J'aurais dû tout détester chez Sirius Black mais en réalité, la seule chose que je détestais vraiment était précisément le fait de ne pouvoir le haïr.

-Black, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je un peu plus agressivement que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Le gryffondor portait une grande cape qu'il rabattu derrière ses épaules et il fit un pas dans ma direction, me déshabillant de son regard gris.

\- La même chose que toi, j'envoie une lettre, son sourire était envoûtant et rien ne semblait pouvoir le déstabiliser.

Je regardais ses mains qui étaient désespérément vide. _Prends moi pour une guimauve, tu ne seras pas le premier aujourd'hui de toutes façons._

-Tu envoies une lettre invisible, Black ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant regarder ses mains avant de lever vers moi des yeux moqueurs.

-Je me promenais dans le coin, je t'ai vu dans la volière alors j'ai voulu voir comment tu allais, Remus m'a dit que tu avais une sale tête. Tout en parlant Sirius s'était approché de moi, il fronçait le front en observant mon visage. _Ben voyons, tu te promenais tout seul dans le froid et bim, tu tombes sur moi._

-Je suis tombée en courant, lâchais-je en baissant le regard. _Ok, à cet instant précis je devais sûrement rougir comme une pivoine mais franchement, vous feriez pareil si Sirius Black était en train de vous observer comme il le fait._

-D'après Remus, tu avais l'air de t'être pris le Poudlard Express en plein visage? Ecoutes, Sarah, je me suis pris assez de coup pour savoir que ce n'est pas une chute, murmura-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude.

-Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour savoir si je me suis bien fait frapper et par qui, lâchais-je froidement.

Il ne m'avait quasiment jamais parlée en six ans et même si j'estimais m'en tirer mieux que la plupart de mes camarades qui se faisaient insulter de manière presque quotidienne, j'avais le sentiment qu'il cherchait juste une excuse pour s'acharner à nouveau sur Wilkes, Rosier ou Mulciber.

-C'est Lestrange ? En parlant, Sirius plaça une main froide sur ma joue, à l'endroit où Scabior m'avait frappée.

-Non ce n'est pas Lestrange, je repoussais violemment sa main gantée avant de reprendre, écoutes Black, ce ne sont pas tes affaires et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre.

-Ah bon ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'es pas en odeur de sainteté dans ta maison, lâcha-t-il visiblement offusqué par mon attitude. _Là, le coup du chevalier servant ça va pas être possible._

-J'ai passé une sale journée, Black, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, je vais gérer comme je l'ai toujours fait, seule. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein d'autres filles à Poudlard qui seraient ravies de recevoir autant d'attention de ta part ? Crachais-je.

-Ton problème, Meade, c'est que tu n'as aucun discernement, lâcha-t-il vexé, tu es incapable de savoir ce qui est bon pour toi et c'est ce qui te vaut la réputation de trainée de cette école.

Il y a un moment dans la vie de chacun où l'on atteint le point de non-retour. Alors je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait des insultes de Rabastan puis de son baiser dans la bibliothèque, de la claque magistrale de Scabior ou encore de cette improbable discussion avec le plus âgé des frères Black mais je sentais dans mon fort intérieur que je l'avais atteint.

-Mais tu crois quoi au juste ? Parce que tu es Sirius Black et que tu arrives tel le preux chevalier pour sauver la pauvre fille en détresse que je vais ramper à tes pieds et remercier Merlin tout puissant pour ton aide ! Ma réputation de trainée je la dois uniquement à mon incartade avec Rosier. Avec combien de filles as-tu couché ? Du discernement ? Si tu en avais, tu saurais que tu n'es pas mieux que les Serpentard que tu insultes ! Et si tu avais pitié de moi, il fallait te manifester avant ! Je pris une profonde inspiration en arrivant au bout de ma tirade.

Black me fixait avec un visage fermé, les lèvres pincées, son regard d'acier cherchant chez moi quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à voir moi-même.

-Tu as peut-être raison, Meade, mais tu te trompes sur un point, sa voix était calme mais je pouvais savoir que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

-Ah oui, et lequel ? Fis-je en croisant les bras devant moi. Je savais que Sirius avait fui la maison de ses parents l'été passé, qu'il n'avait plus rien aujourd'hui mais j'en avais assez de me faire traiter de trainée, surtout pas par Sirius Je-Me-Tape-Tout-Ce-Qui-A-Une-Poitrine Black.

-Que je ne m'intéresse à toi que depuis aujourd'hui, il parlait doucement, comme s'il était en train d'avouer l'inavouable.

-Oh, répondis-je. _D'accord il y avait un milliard de trucs autres que « oh » à dire à cet instant précis mais j'avais prévenu, je n'étais pas la fille la plus empathique no la plus futée._

Il leva ses yeux gris vers moi, ils étaient emplis de déception et peut-être d'un peu de tristesse.

-Tu as raison, j'aurais dû avoir le courage de t'approcher plus tôt, j'aurais dû avoir le courage de te dire qu'Evan était encore pire que moi mais je n'ai pas pu, répondit-il simplement et sincèrement.

-Pourquoi attendre aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que lorsque j'entends Rosier se moquer de toi j'ai envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure, que lorsque j'entends Lestrange t'insulter, j'ai envie de lui balancer un sortilège interdit et que lorsque Lupin m'a dit que tu avais l'air d'avoir croisé un Mangemort, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'agisse mais j'avais tort. Sirius me lança un dernier regard et il partit, me laissant seule dans le froid et l'obscurité.

-Je suis désolée ! Je lui courrais après dans les escaliers qui permettaient de descendre de la volière.

-Juste un nom, Sarah, répondit-il tout en continuant à me tourner le dos.

-Scabior, je parlais à voix basse tout en observant sa silhouette de dos, attendant un geste de sa part mais Black ne fit rien. Il resta un instant immobile avant de dévaler les escaliers de la tour ouest précipitamment.

Ce soir-là, en allant me coucher, toutes mes pensées semblaient tournées vers Sirius Black. Cette déclaration à demi-mot tombait particulièrement mal et même je trouvais cela touchant, une partie de moi n'y croyais tout simplement pas. Et de toute façon, il m'était impossible de me rapprocher de Sirius Black sans compromettre ma position, même inexistante au sein de ma maison.

Les jours suivants passèrent bien trop lentement et c'était avec soulagement que j'accueillais le weekend. Tandis que nous finissions de diner dans la Grande Salle qui s'était vidée peu à peu, Amelia s'arrête d'avaler son pudding pour me fixer.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-elle à voix basse pour la centième fois.

-Un non-évènement, je levais les yeux au ciel pour lui signifier combien sa question commençait à être idiote.

Derrière nous, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation à la table des Gryffondors et en me retournant, mon regard croisa celui de Sirius Black qui m'adressa un sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil discret que je décidais de ne pas lui retourner.

-On peut savoir pourquoi ce traitre de Black te sourit, murmura Nott avec indignation. _C'est dingue on ne peut rien lui cacher..._

Je reportais mon attention sur mon amie, ses yeux brillaient de curiosité et d'excitation. Qu'elle l'admette ou non, ma vie était devenue son divertissement favori.

-Parce que je crois qu'il m'aime bien, j'observais attentivement la réaction d'Amelia et à ma grande surprise, il n'y en eut aucune.

-Oui, ça d'accord, mais c'est un truc entre vous ? _Heu, je te révèle que Sirius Black m'aime bien et pas de crise, rien ?!_

-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Murmurais-je incrédule en vérifiant pour la millième fois qu'aucun Serpentard n'était à portée d'oreille.

-Oui, qu'il t'aime bien. Tout en parlant, Amelia me regardait comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Et ça ne te surprend pas ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qui est étonnant, tous les garçons t'aiment bien et tu es son type, lâcha-t-elle. _Il faudra me dire qui n'est pas son type cela dit._

-Disons qu'on a échangé quelques mots l'autre soir, il s'est avéré qu'il est moins ignorant de ma personne que je le pensais, tout en parlant je guignais à l'autre bout de la table, à l'endroit où se trouvait Evan Rosier qui était en pleine conversation avec Lestrange.

-Donc en moins d'une semaine tu t'es rapprochée de Sirius Black et tu as embrassé Lestrange, ce fut plutôt une bonne semaine, l'amertume était parfaitement décelable dans sa voix.

Une bonne semaine ? Je me suis fait frapper, menacer, insulter, et moquer alors d'accord, le playboy de Poudlard a avoué qu'il s'intéressait à moi, cela dit, il ne m'a pas non plus dit être transi d'amour pour ma personne. Concernant Lestrange, il a clairement souligné le fait qu'hormis une histoire purement sexuelle, il n'y aurait rien entre nous.

-On peut voir ça comme ça, murmurais-je en jetant un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Black et ses amis qui étaient tous en train de quitter leur table précipitamment.

-Et, ça te fait quoi ? J'ouvrais de grands yeux en entendant la question.

-De quoi ? La pseudo déclaration de Black ? _Elle voudrait que ça me fasse quoi?!_

-Oui, tu vas y donner suite ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mais il n'y a pas de suite à donner, il ne m'a rien proposé. Tu crois que je vais faire quoi ? Partir main dans la main avec Sirius Black le dimanche à Pré-au-Lard ? Je fis un petit rictus en me figurant mentalement à quoi cela pourrait ressembler.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait ridicule, il est incroyablement beau, il est Sang-Pur, c'est un Black, déchu certes mais un black quand même.

En entendant Amelia énumérer les raisons pour lesquelles je devrais saisir la perche tendue par Sirius, je réalisais combien mes chances d'attirer les faveurs d'un garçon au sein de notre maison étaient compromises.

-Et tu penses que je ne pourrais rêver meilleur choix ? Murmurais-je avec résignation.

Amelia soupira bruyamment et m'observa attentivement.

-Nous vivons une époque dangereuse, Sarah, et j'ai le sentiment que tu ne le réalises pas et les garçons que tu convoites sont voués à un avenir dangereux et risqués, ils se marieront avec des filles issues de bonnes familles et ce ne sera pas toi et…

-Nott ! Par Merlin ! Arrête de me servir toujours le même discours ! Je suis au courant de tout cela !

-Mon père parle de me fiancer à Mulciber, murmura-t-elle sans me regarder. Amelia parlait si doucement que je crus un instant à un mirage auditif.

-Il en parle ou il l'a fait? Le simple regard de mon amie suffit à me répondre. _Donc l'idée et de me voir m'éloigner au maximum de ton fiancé et ses amis? Je suis pas assez bien?_

-Je voulais t'en parler mais je ne savais pas comment, Nott se mordait la lèvre inférieure et je pouvais sentir sa gène.

Brusquement, je me levais du banc sur lequel nous étions assises en lançant un regard furieux à Amelia. J'en avais assez d'entendre sans arrêt le même refrain. On vivait une époque dangereuse ? Donc il fallait que je me mette en couple avec l'élève qui serait sûrement le plus traqué par les Mangemorts à sa sortie de Poudlard ! Et elle? Elle irait se ranger avec les Mangemorts! C'était ça sa vision de l'amitié?

Je quittais la Grande Salle furieuse, sans même accorder un second regard à Amelia qui devait sans doute contempler son pudding comme la chose la plus magnifique qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Je pris la direction de la Tour Gryffondor, pour quelle raison? Aucune idée, mais j'avais tout d'un coup terriblement envie de parler à Sirius Black.

-Meade ! _Quand on parle du loup._

Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient tous les quatre regroupés aux pieds des escaliers qui menaient à leur tour. Black adressa quelques mots à ses amis et trottina vers moi. Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, le bourreau des cœurs de Gryffondor saisit mon bras et m'entraina un peu à l'écart.

-Meade, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa question, plutôt de la curiosité.

-Je, je n'en sais rien en fait, dis-je avec sincérité. _Ce qui est bien c'est que s'il ne savait pas que j'étais complètement idiote, maintenant, c'est fait._

Black me regardait de ses yeux gris si intenses, je pouvais sentir son regard parcourir mon visage sans doute à la recherche d'une explication.

-Tu veux que l'on aille ailleurs, dans un endroit plus privé ? Il prononça le dernier mot avec précaution.

Ses amis nous fixaient avec curiosité et l'animosité de James Potter à l'égard des Serpentard était palpable, même à bonne distance. _C'est bien, ce n'est pas un type bourré de préjugés._

-Oui, je crois que ce serait mieux, murmurais-je avant de me laisser me guider.

 **Voilà donc mon cinquième chapitre qui ne fut pas facile à écrire. Je ne suis pas une fan des histoires portant sur Sirius Black / OC mais dans ce cas précis, elle sert largement les futurs chapitres.**

 **Je remercie sincèrement les personnes qui me lisent et qui arrivent jusque-là !**


End file.
